


A Mission to Tatooine

by totally_hetero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Missions, Platonic Obikin, Slavery, Storm - Freeform, Tatooine, anakin isnt found, but not human, never found! au, prompts from obikinweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_hetero/pseuds/totally_hetero
Summary: storm + never found! auObi Wan is sent to Tatooine and meets Anakin Skywalker when the young man saves him from a dust storm. Anakin hears about his mission and decides to lend a hand.





	A Mission to Tatooine

Sand. So much kriffing sand. Somehow Obi Wan had the misfortune of getting sent to a planet filled with sand that didn’t quite bode well with his Jedi robes. He wasn’t quite sure how the tiny particles managed to get under all four of his layers, but they somehow managed and it sure wasn’t comfortable. Luckily he wasn’t supposed to be on Tatooine for very long- just for an investigation to see if there was any illegal slavery that was going on right beneath the Republic’s nose. If he found anything of value, he’d report back immediately and let the situation be dealt with by the Senate, and if he wasn’t able to find anything, the mission would be wrapped up and Tatooine would be left up to its own business.

Right as he passed by an empty mechanic’s shop, the breeze began to pick up, surprising Obi Wan. A sudden strong grip took hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Using his free arm, he reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. The blue light illuminated the smiling face of a tanned young man, no malice in his eyes as far as the Jedi could see. Obi Wan could feel the man’s anger and fear through his thick layer of friendliness and care, but there was something else in the man’s aura: he was force sensitive.

“Why hello there, sir. I was just going to warn you that a sandstorm is starting. You don’t really look like you’re from around here.”

Obi Wan hesitated, but put his saber away and straightened up his clothes once the young man had finally let go of his left arm. “Yes, I’m afraid you’re correct. Is there any shelter nearby that would be willing to accept visitors?”

The brunet stepped into the shop, clearing the doorway. He waved Obi Wan inside. “The name’s Anakin. The boss man isn’t here right now, but feel free to stay if you’d like.” The store wasn’t very impressive if Obi Wan was going to be honest. It was hot and somewhat stuffy; most of its build was stone and had very little lighting due to the now worsening sandstorm blocking the skylight. On the side, there was a workbench scattered with little droid bits and bobs. Anakin took a seat right on top of the the workbench, so obviously ignoring the couple of stools right beside him.

“So sir, who are you and why did you decided to pay a visit to little dusty Tatooine?” he said. Something in his voice concerned Obi Wan; it wasn’t anything obvious, but the man’s aura had changed though how, he didn’t know. The man’s smile while friendly looked hesitant, not quite meeting his eyes.

“I’m Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council. Recently, we received a tip about illegal trafficking based here in Mos Espa, and I was sent here to investigate. That kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in the Republic.” And with that Anakin’s smile finally became genuine, lighting up his entire face.

“Ooh, a Jedi here to free the slaves? You’ll be popular here, especially if you actually succeed.” He looked down to his lap, his smile gone. Silence filled the air as both men waited for the other to speak. Eventually it was Anakin who broke the silence, “I used to be a slave here. Me and my mom both. The only reason why we aren’t slaves anymore is because someone bought her and I. He set us free and eventually married Mom.”

Well this was certainly going to be a short trip on Tatooine. “Do you remember the people who participated in the slave industry? I’ll need to make a report of everyone involved to send it back to the Senate so that this can end.” Anakin looked back up at Obi Wan. “Your step father may also have to face trial. Is that okay with you?”

The young brunet swallowed. His hands grasped his dark, stained pants and all the thoughts going through his mind wouldn’t leave his mouth. The strange Jedi man he had invited into the shop took a couple steps towards him before placing a hand on his knee. “Anakin, would you be okay with speaking about your experience as a former slave?”

He brushed the older man’s hand off of his knee. “I’m fine with it, just don’t make Mom do it too- it’s harder for her. And just know that I’m more than some former slave, I’m a person.”

Obi Wan felt his eyebrows raise. The boy had moxie. “Of course. After the storm is over, would you be so kind as to lead me to where this all may be based? I want to get as much information as possible before I have to go back to Coruscant.”

Anakin agreed but warned him that it would take a couple of hours even on a speeder to reach the Hutts’ Palace. Obi Wan replied saying that he didn’t mind and would love to get to know both the area and his new found acquaintance better. So he did just that.

The two talked about Anakin’s family- his mother Shmi was one of the kindest people alive according to the boy and apparently the Lars family was pretty okay. He talked about how the family worked as moisture farmers but Anakin had decided to continue with what he knew and continued with his job in Watto’s shop. He also told the story of when he tried to buy his and his mother’s freedom from Watto as a young teen and was turned away. Obi Wan was shocked to learn that the boy had only been free for around eight or so years.

As a return, Obi Wan told stories of missions he went on either as a padawan alongside Qui Gon or as a knight. Anakin was particularly interested in what happened during the Clone Wars and hearing the other side of it all. Tatooine had hadn’t been super involved plus he didn’t get much news of the war in general anyways. The only war news he had heard had been about Separatist victories.

They sat together like that, enjoying each other’s presence until the room was lit up by sunlight breaking through the window. As soon as the room was properly lit, Anakin jumped down from the workbench. “Guess we better get going, Master Kenobi. It’ll take us a while before we even get close to Jabba’s palace.” The two headed for the door, and the tall young man was sure to grab two helmets that were set on a nearby table. “You can take Hun-To’s speeder. He won’t be all that thrilled, but he won’t try anything against a Jedi, especially not a high ranking general Jedi Master.”

Obi Wan slipped on the orange helmet that had been handed to him and jumped onto the speeder. They took off and he became grateful for the helmet not even a minute after they left. Not only did it block out most of the sand and noise, it also provided some protection from the two setting suns that they were driving towards. Great.

The two rode for about two or so hours when a large dark building surrounded by pillars appeared on the horizon. The orange sun was already slipping down into the earth, the other following right behind. All Obi Wan had to do now was record some evidence to bring to the Council and Senate.

There wasn’t much at the location. The sandstorm from earlier must’ve also gone through the area; everything was soft, fairly smooth, and seemingly undisturbed. He just recorded its appearance and marks on the entryways where an altercation may have occurred. He scanned the area for any other clues- scraps of cloth, weapon or droid parts, tracks- but wasn’t able to find much. Right as he turned to Anakin to ask him some questions, he saw that the man wasn’t where he had been before but instead beside the stairways that lead down to the entrance of the palace.

A strange sound came from from the tall building. The sound of scurrying and rushed, heavy footsteps sending Obi Wan into defense mode.

“Jedai! Killya hoohah!” Blaster bolts landed near his feet and one flew right by his head. They began shooting at Anakin, who to Obi Wan’s surprise had his own blaster and was firing right back. A shot hit the spot that Anakin had stood right as the man ducked behind a rock.

Bolts of energy travelled back and forth as the two men fought against the gang. A couple of them were already down, not used to fighting a Jedi. The last member- a male Gran who looked ready to pass out- fell off his perch at the top of the palace when Anakin landed a great shot straight to his chest. The brunet made a mad dash from the rock to the entryway where he went down the steps out of Obi Wan’s sight. The area went white, followed by a screech as what sounded like metal scraped against hard stone.

“Anakin!” All he had needed to do was scope out the area, they didn’t need to confront anyone quite yet. He rushed after his guide, so far nothing had seemed to go too terribly wrong, but he didn’t know the boy too well to know if he could protect himself. If something had happened to him, Obi Wan doubted that he’d be able to find the man’s family to tell them what happened. Force knows on a planet like Tatooine, anything could’ve happened.

Down in the grimy building, Anakin was talking to a Togruta man in assumed Huttese. “Konchee sa Jabba? Mee naga tah tadith tah lah.”

The Togruta scowled at whatever had been said to him and replied with, “Bolla neechu mo nee choo qibal doe sabacc.”

Anakin smacked the man with the butt of his blaster, and with a thud, the bouncer hit the ground, eyes rolled back and a black bump already forming on his temple. He turned back to Obi Wan with a sly smile painted on his face. “Well come on, let’s go.”

The palace was a lot darker inside and without the suns’ light coming into the windows, it was difficult to make out much in there. Gas lanterns had been set up at various points of the room, their low burning casting the area in a smoky smog like haze. Stale air and cigar smoke hung in the air, a blanket suffocating Obi Wan’s lungs. And he thought downtown Coruscant was horrible.

A couple of gangsters hung out beside the side wall playing cards and payed them little mind. A red headed dancer sat beside a giant, sluggish Hutt, eyes closed and breathing even, though her mind was far too busy to be asleep. Jabba laid behind her, slumbering though still clutching at the girl’s chain.

No one stood to wake their leader and Jabba did not wake up himself causing Anakin to tense up beside him. Before the young man could try anything, Obi Wan stepped in, “Jabba, we would like to speak to you about rather important matters. I’m afraid this can not be put off any longer.” The slug did not stir. “Sir.” Once again, no movement.

“Wake up you slimy piece of worm-ridden filth.” The Hutt didn’t wake yet again. A blast of energy skimmed Jabba’s head as Anakin shot his blaster pistol finally causing the gang leader to open his eyes.

“Coo jeruw tah waka Jabba doe Hutt?”

The other members of Jabba’s gang began to put their cards down and raise their weapons. If either of the two human men said or did anything wrong, the situation would turn sour.

“Sir Jabba, I am Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council and my partner and I would like to speak to you about rumours that have have been going around-”

“U are nopa admitta!” With that shout, the gang went wild. A gun was pressed to the back of Obi Wan’s head; out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the same had been done to Anakin. Searching for the right words to say that would turn the situation around, he went blank. He’d have to draw his lightsaber yet again. How tragic.

Right as he began to pull it out of its holster, the Barabel holding Anakin hostage flew back, gun cast back over to the entrance hall. The same quickly happened to Obi Wan’s captor leaving him able to freely defend himself. He had figured the Tatooine-native man to be force sensitive, but he hadn’t expected him to be so strong or as precise with his lack of training. “Thank you, Anakin.”

With his saber out, the cave like room was now much brighter. The dancer now had her eyes wide open, no longer feigning sleep. The Hutt behind her didn’t seem too happy to see multiple of his men down. He shouted something. No one moved.

Obi Wan struck Jabba’s arm- the one keeping a hold on the dancer. The arm fell to the dusty floor and the girl rushed away. He kept his blade moving, trapping Jabba where he sat. The worm still struggled though. “Jabba, you will allow me and my partner to take this dancer and any other slave you have with us.” He pried at Jabba’s mind. It wasn’t much, and what little there was was shut tight, but still, he had to try.

“Abadan!” He attacked with the end of his freshly severed arm, catching Obi Wan’s lightsaber and launching it through the air. “Mee am nopa do weak minded stupa!”

With his lightsaber gone, he raised his hands in surrender. There were three ways this could go: Obi Wan could attempt to talk his way out of this (unlikely, but he wasn’t known as The Negotiator for nothing), he could retrieve his lightsaber (which was already picked up and being examined by a gangster) and defeat Jabba, or he could be taken as a slave himself until the Council sent for backup.

For the love of the Force, he sure hoped it wasn’t the last one.

Fortunately, Anakin had been focusing on the gangsters and taking as many as he could out. Jabba’s focus had been on the Jedi before him and ignoring the simple junk mechanic. He shoot the Adnerum who had been checking out the lightsaber and grasped it out from the dead man’s hands. Jabba was talking to one of his many bodyguards about his plans for Obi Wan and how much a fully trained Jedi would go for. Before he knew it, Anakin had shot at Jabba. It hit him square in the eye, blaster not strong enough to do much damage to the Hutt’s thick skin. Anakin sent the lightsaber back to its owner who then ran the blade through Jabba. The mechanic turned and pointed his blaster at any creature that dared to move.

Trying to pry into Jabba’s mind again, Obi Wan found it once again shut. He tried harder, increased his persuasion to give in to his arrest but was interrupted by a yell. The redheaded girl had snuck behind her master and threw the heavy chain around his neck. The two wrestled, each searching for power and control. The lilac girl won out in the end, Jabba’s eyes rolling back and his body slumping. The now free slave girl also fell and burst into tears curled up on the stone floor.

Both men rushed over to her as the gangsters fled. Obi Wan thought of chasing after them, but the locals would know who was involved with what and his job was done, he’d get another chance to catch them, but he may not with helping this young woman.

Anakin spoke first, “Are you okay?” She nodded. “What’s your name?” The girl shook her head. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. I used to be a slave too. I’m Anakin Skywalker.” She opened her mouth as if to speak before shutting it again, looking at Obi Wan. Anakin smiled and took a seat on the ground beside the young woman. “He’s not gonna hurt you either, he’s a good guy.” She looked unsure, her violet eyes drifting downward to the floor.

“Come on Anakin, let’s get her outside to some fresh air. It’ll do her some good.” Obi Wan glaced out of the entrance seeing very little through the darkness. “We must start our way back to Mos Espa anyways.”

Anakin lent out a hand and the two stood up. Outside, the girl looked better, much less shaken up from what just occurred. The trio walked over to the now slightly sandy speeder bikes. The young woman went over to Anakin and his speed bike, climbing up behind him. The ride back was worse than the ride there since it was so late now that Obi Wan wasn’t able to see much through the tinted helmet. Anakin lead them to a different route, ending up at a different hut than the one from before. After jumping off the speeder, he gestured for them to follow. From there they went to a tiny room in one of the side buildings. The young brunet pulled a couple blankets out from a basket at the side and laid them out nicely for his guests. He sat down and Obi Wan as well as the redhead did the same.

“Are you ready to talk right now? Don’t worry if you aren’t, once I bring you to the Temple we have healers that will help you through your trauma.” Wide eyes taking in her surrounding, the lavender skinned woman shrugged. “Would you at least be willing to tell us your name, ma’am?”

“I’m…” The girl’s soft voice began. “I’m Faru. I wasn’t at Jabba’s very long, but I haven’t seen my family in years. I ran away from home and…” She sobbed, tears running down her freckled cheeks and nose already stuffing up. She rubbed at her eyes and hiccuped through the rest of the sentence, “And there was a nice woman who offered me shelter, but when- when we got there, there was a weird man. I don’t remember the rest of that day, but I was sold not long after. It was so humiliating. I’m so stupid to have ever believed her.”

Anakin moved right beside her and pulled her close. “It’s not your fault. I don’t think you were stupid for believing her, most people in that situation would have trusted her. She was the wrong one for doing something like that. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Faru hiccuped and sobbed into Anakin’s shoulder.

“Faru, those people will be punished. You’ll never have to see them again. Soon, when you’re well enough, you may have to speak in front of the Senate, but we’ll do whatever you’re most comfortable with.” Obi Wan didn’t feel right sitting there and not doing anything to help comfort her, but he wasn’t quite sure what he’d be able to do. Anakin had lived as a slave and knew how it felt; Obi Wan hadn’t experienced much like Faru’s situation. The closest he had was his rather short time on Kadavo.

She looked up from Anakin’s shoulder and made eye contact with the Jedi Master. “I’ll speak to the Senate as long as I can see my family again.’ Her gaze turned towards the floor. “Thank you Obi Wan Kenobi for rescuing me. Thank you as well, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Don't thank us for getting you out of there, no one should ever have to go through that. And please, just call me Anakin.”

Faru nodded and huddled closer into the taller man’s chest. “Thank you, Anakin.” The brunet man gave her one final hug before standing up.

“‘I’m going to go tell Mom and Cliegg that I’m home since I’m sure they’re worried. I’ll bring back some food for you guys and then you should get some sleep.” He turned and left, door shutting behind him without a sound. Faru turned away from Obi Wan and curled into the tan blanket Anakin had handed her. Obi Wan shrugged off his outermost robe and walked over to the woman.

“You look a bit chilly, Faru. It gets rather cold here at night, doesn’t it?”

She nodded. “These clothes don’t help much either, thank you Obi Wan Kenobi.”

“Please- just call me Obi Wan.”

She nodded again.

Both of them sat in silence until Anakin came back into the room, a tray in his hands. “Alright, I got some nuts and bantha milk for you guys. Sorry that it isn’t too much. Think you guys will need anything else for the night?” He set the tray down on a small table beside Obi Wan. Both Faru and Obi Wan responded that they’d be okay.

Just as Anakin was half way through the door to get back into the main part of the house, Faru spoke up. “Anakin, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep by myself tonight.” Big wine colored eyes met his and Anakin broke.

He nodded and moved over to where the lilac girl laid, taking a seat beside her. “Guess I’ll just have to stay with you until you fall asleep.” Faru smiled at this- It didn’t quite meet her eyes, but was genuine nevertheless. She settled into the blankets and cloak given to her, comforted by the presence of the Tatooian man. Looking over to Obi Wan, Anakin noticed that he was staring off lost in thought. “Obi Wan, you should consider getting some sleep too. Surely Jedi masters must sleep like the rest of us?”

“Oh you’d be surprised. I don’t think Master Yoda has slept a day in his life.” He laid down on the forest green mat. “I may have to take up your offer though.”

Anakin laughed, “Good night, Master Kenobi. Talk to you in the morning.”

Obi Wan nodded and fell asleep easily; he had a lot of work ahead of him dealing with the Council and the Senate, but for now all he could do was rest.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to kudos and or/leave a comment, they mean a lot!!! bother me on tumblr @bobaluke
> 
> Alright so I wrote all this down and didn’t translate it at all lol, so some of it, I had to guess what it said. The quotes with * beside them are what I wasn’t certain about.
> 
> Translations:  
> “Jedai! Killya hoohah!”= “Jedi! Kill them!”  
> “Konchee sa Jabba? Mee naga tah tadith tah lah.” = “Where is Jabba? I want to talk to him.”  
> “Bolla neechu mo nee choo qibal doe sabacc.” = “Go away or die fighting the sabacc.”*  
> “Coo jeruw tah waka Jabba doe Hutt?”= “Who dares to wake Jabba the Hutt?”  
> “U are nopa admitta!” = “You aren’t admitted!”*  
> “Abadan!”= *  
> “Mee am nopa do weak minded stupa!” = “I am not a weak minded idiot!”
> 
> And here are some links to organisations that help to end human trafficking. Please help them if you can by donating and/or spreading the word!  
>  https://humantraffickinghotline.org/   
> https://www.preventhumantrafficking.org/   
>  https://www.stopthetraffik.org/donate/   
> https://www.endslaverynow.org/connect 


End file.
